We Appreciate You, Mami
by DomLetty101
Summary: One Shot. Letty is trying to prove that she can be a good mom, but some other moms at her daughters school is trying to prove the opposite to her otherwise. Not if Dom has any say to it.


"Ah fuck" Dom heard his wife followed by the smell of smoke, and the fire alarm. Dom jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see Letty grabbing something out of the oven with oven mitts and tossing is on the sink as she turned the water on and opened the back door to let the smoke out.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Bella has a bake sale today and I said I would make cookies and I fucked them up" Letty sighed as she took a sip of her coffee.

Dom grabbed her coffee cup placed it on the table and pulled her into a hug as she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Babe, why don't you just pick something up from the bakery?"

"Because all these other moms are making their own and they make it look so easy and it makes me feel like shit that I can't even make cookies for my kids"

"Let, you have taken out guys bigger than you, you've flown over a bridge, been the brains behind every operation, you've turned me into a good man, brought the most amazing and somehow normal children into this world, and you're worried about some lousy cookies? Baby, you're Wonder Woman"

"I don't feel like it, you have no idea how shitty those women make me feel, it's like I feel fine then all the sudden it's 'Oh Letty, we see you've packed Dunk a Roos for your child rather than fruit for a healthy lunch or Letty we see you haven't volunteered for any events for the PTA meetings, or the one year we went to the Halloween Carnival as Suicide Squad this one mom tells me in the bathroom 'You look nice, Letty, not sure how appropriate it is for a school function but that's your family business not mine' I am so sick of these women, but I hate that they make me question my ability as a mother"

"Is this the woman who named her daughter Madonna who is telling you this?" Dom asked and Letty nodded

"Baby why are you even listening to that botox gone wrong pyscho, I mean she named her daughter Madonna. You have to know you're an amazing mother and I wish you would have told me about these little comments and how much they get to you so I could reassure you that you're doing an amazing job, Let. And this is something I know I am right about. We may not be perfect parents, and our kids may not be perfect, but you are sure as hell my kinda perfect and our kids kind of perfect so don't listen to some women who names her kid Madonna or any women who criticizes you for that matter because I see you as my wife and mother of my children everyday and I couldn't be prouder" Dom said as he took a sip of Lettys coffee making a face

"Is this wine?" Dom asked while looking at the clock that said 7:18am

"What I've had a stressful day"

"It's not even 8:00 am Let" Dom laughed

"I've been up since 5:00 doing this, but thanks, Dom." Letty said while kissing his lips.

"You always know what to say" She whispered

"It's just the truth, mami" Dom whispered as he pulled back and lifted her chin to kiss her with more passion.

"Why don't I go get the girls up, and you make your moms special cupcakes, you always make those perfectly" He said giving her a side hug as he kissed the side of her head.

Dom made his way upstairs as Letty prepared the cupcakes her mother used to make.

"Good morning, my angel" Dom said as he rubbed Bella's back waking her up.

"Morning daddy" Bella said as she reached her arms up to wrap around Doms neck still not opening her eyes making Dom chuckle, she was so much like Letty. He carried Bella over to Sophia's room to wake her up next.

"Morning daddy!" Sophia said excitedly as she was making her bed when Dom walked in. She was an early bird.

"Good morning, angel." Dom said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay girls, I want you to be really good for mommy this morning she has been working really hard to bake for your bake sale today, and I do not want either of you to give her a hard time because she has been working hard on this for you girls ok?"

"Yes daddy, we promise" Both girls said

Dom got the girls ready for school and Letty finished the cupcakes as she got the girls in the car Dom decided to go with Letty today.

"Ok girls you go to class, I'm going to go set up and I will see you soon ok?"

"Ok, bye mommy, bye daddy!" Both girls said as they hugged their parents.

"Love you" They both said as they kissed them. Dom helped Letty bring the cupcakes to the tables.

"Letty, my eyes must be playing tricks on me, because here you are at a bake sale"

The overly botoxed blonde woman said.

"Well here I am, Lacey." Letty said with a tight smile.

"So you are. So what have we here?"

"Uhm cupcakes" Letty said softly

"I see, and these have no nuts, dairy, or msg in it correct?"

"Well I used milk"

"Of course you did. Well we will just tell all of the kids with lactose allergies to avoid you and your uhm cupcakes" She said with attitude

"Good, than that's more for me, and I love your cupcakes, babe" Dom said as he grabbed Letty and kissed her hard.

Lacey watched Dom kiss Letty and stormed off.

"Ladies, ladies, please gather around, so I want to thank all of the moms who continue to show up and I want everyone to please give a round of applause for Leticia Toretto who many of us had never even seen before today. We know you're not always here for your kids on time, or here for school events, or pta meetings, but we appreciate that you could come this one time." Lacey said with a bitchy smile as the other bitchy moms clapped with a fake smile.

Letty just stood there silently, Dom was almost worried this wasn't like Letty.

"It is nice isn't it, that my amazing wife was able to be here today with so many judgemental women who come here because they have nothing better to do meanwhile their own kids can't stand them. I think it's absolutely fantastic that my beautiful wife was able to see how much of a better mother she is in just the 5 minutes of us being here." Dom spoke up as he took Lettys hand while everyone remained silent.

Letty gripped Doms hand and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, bubba"

The bake sale started and Letty was almost sold out of her cupcakes while Lacey's were still full.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Toretto?" The young girl shyly tugged in Lettys shirt.

"Hi Amanda"

"Hi Miss Letty, I just wanted to say your cupcakes are the best" She said with a frosty smile while Letty bent down to her level she wiped her messy face and smiled.

"Well thank you, honey, do you want another one?"

"I only had enough for one" She replied and Letty turned around and grabbed one more.

"Shh, we won't tell" Letty said as she tapped Amanda's nose"

Once Letty sold out Dom started to help her pack up.

"Well ladies it's been a pleasure but Letty has sold out so I am going to take her out for lunch now, better sell yours quicker so you can go back home to your husbands who are probably cheating on you" Dom said as they walked out the door hand in hand.

"You're bad." Letty said giving him a kiss "Thank you" Letty thanked him genuinely.

"Anything for my love" Dom said opening the door for her.

"Oh hello, "

They got in the car and Letty turned her favourite Christmas song on.

"You may be more excited for Christmas than our children are" Dom said while watching his wife sing a Christmas song.

"Well, I never used to like Christmas until you made it special, and then our kids made it even more special so, yes I am excited" Letty said cheerfully while grabbing onto Doms hand that rested on her thigh.

"After lunch we have to get some Christmas shopping done"

"I thought so, which was whyI brought this" Dom said while handing her a black and white water bottle.

"You brought me water?" Letty asked with confusion.

"Yeah, have a sip" Letty looked at him weird but took the top off and took a sip anyways she pulled it away after a couple seconds.

"Wine? In my water bottle? You are a genius" Letty laughed as she leaned over to kiss Dom

They had lunch and Dom pulled his wallet out to pay and when he did Letty saw how torn up it was and knew she would have to get him a new wallet for Christmas.

"Do you have the list?" Dom asked as they walked through the mall

"Yep, but I feel like I know this list by heart know they have told me everything they wanted a million times"

"Where do we start?"

"Disney store" Letty said as they made their way through the mall.

6 hours later they picked their kids up from school and were each greeted with a running jump hug.

"Hi babies, did you have a good day at school?" Letty asked strapping Bella in her booster seat.

"Yep! There was so many good snacks and then we got to watch a Christmas movie in class!"

"Wow! That sounds like a fun day" Letty said as they drove back home.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, Bell?"

"Thank you for everything you do, you really are the best mommy" Bella said while playing with her doll not realizing she made Letty tear up.

"Yeah, you are always here for us and make us happy" Sophia added and Lettys tears fell. Dom looked over at his wife with a smile and took her hand rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"See mami, you're doing a good job and we appreciate everything you do" Dom told her and she smiled.

"I love you both, so very much" Letty said looking back at her daughters

"Love you too, mommy"


End file.
